NHL 07
| genre = Sports - Ice Hockey Sim | modes = Single-player, multiplayer, multiplayer online | ratings = | platforms = Xbox 360 Xbox PS2 PC PSP | media = DVD | input = Gamepad, Keyboard }} NHL 07 is an ice hockey video game. It was released on September 12, 2006,NHL 07 for Xbox 360 - NHL 07 Xbox360 Game - NHL 07 Xbox 360 Video Game the successor to NHL 06. The game improved the series' gameplay with more realistic features, such as stickhandling and a wider variety of controller schemes. The Xbox 360 version features a completely revamped game and graphics engine from the predecessor, while the other versions are left behind with the old engine. It is the only game in the series to have a PSP version. Features *Tagline: "Win Every Battle" *Covers: Alexander Ovechkin (main) :*Teemu Selanne (Finland) :*Henrik Lundqvist (Sweden) Improvements The game features a newly designed control setup in some versions, eliminating the need to use the face buttons. The new Skill Stick Revolution feature produces different types of shots and dekes. This was a major selling point of the game and one of the biggest redesigns of the series. Unlike previous entries, NHL 07 allowed the player to use the analog stick to stickhandle and deke by moving the stick side to side. Special movements of the stick can make the player do a creative deke. The use of the stick and triggers on the console versions eliminated the need to use the face buttons; however a classic setup can be used so that the player can still use the face buttons and skill stick at the same time if so preferred. The convenience of this allows the player to play the classic controls before becoming comfortable using the skill stick. Gameplay features NHL 07 features 4 European leagues - Germany's Deutsche Eishockey Liga, Sweden's Elitserien, Finland's SM-liiga, and the Czech Republic's Tipsport Extraliga. Commentary is provided by Gary Thorne and Bill Clement for the Xbox 360 version of the game, however, Jim Hughson and Craig Simpson return for the current generation and PSP versions. NHL 07 for the Xbox 360 features analog stick control and a brand new physics system which eliminates the magnetic type possession of the puck which have been used in past NHL games. Demo The Xbox 360 Demo was released through the Xbox Live Marketplace on September 7, 2006. The demo features a shootout between the Edmonton Oilers and Carolina Hurricanes. The settings allow the NHL shootout rules to be turned off, to allow the player the ability to easily learn the new control scheme. Washington Capitals' forward and 2006 Calder Trophy winner Alexander Ovechkin is featured on the cover. Soundtrack Stratton Whitaker There is an ice hockey center in the game named Stratton Whitaker who was a child from the Make-A-Wish foundation who had muscular dystrophy whose last wish was to have his likeness in an NHL game. Whitaker died shortly before the game was made. In the game, he starts in the free agent pool with an 81 overall. However, as his potential is 99, his overall eventually rises to 99 after 3 years. The only other player in the game (who isn't user created) who is also like this is Raphael Couture. References External links *[http://xbox360.ign.com/objects/829/829743.html NHL 07 at IGN.com] *Free EA NHL addon site Category:2006 video games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Xbox games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Windows games Category:Electronic Arts NHL series Category:EA Sports games